


Strange Bedfellows

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Other, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CK posted a photo of "Daniel Jackson on Jack O'Neill's Wedding Day." She never said who got married. Go <a href="http://brainofck.dreamwidth.org/312823.html">here</a> for more details.</p><p>"Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows." The Tempest, Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Aurora_Novarum for a speedy and efficient beta. All errors are mine. No funds were made off these characters who belong to MGM and other entities that are not me!

  
Catholic wedding, and that was a surprise. Daniel idly wondered what had been in it for Sara to grant that prenuptial gift. And why the bride even cared.

Apparently, a lot can happen in 18 mos when you’re not around. People give up. People move on. Daniel stood in the doorway of the suite, listening to the running water as the woman sang. He watched the man on the bed for a full minute before clearing his throat.

Jack lifted his head up from the pillow and squinted at Daniel.

“Wondered when you were going to show up,” he quipped dryly.

“Well, you know me. Weddings, funerals, special events...” Daniel fired back.

“Missed a few of those.” Jack rubbed a hand across his eyes and looked at Daniel again, mildly surprised to find him still there. His shoulders slumped, he was too old for this shit. He almost said it, but the words seemed too cliche.

“Lovely ceremony, by the way,” Daniel said.

“I see you dressed for the occasion,” Jack said, motioning to the tux. Daniel pulled his tie loose, popping the top button and arching his neck to escape the formality.

“What the hell happened out there? Where’s the Hammond?” he asked Daniel, patting the edge of the bed in invitation.

“Funny thing about that...” Daniel sat down weightlessly, not really answering the question.

He was staring at the rhinestone barrettes on the bedside table. Jack picked them up, rolling them in his palm.

“Where’s Sam?” Jack asked quietly.

“I wasn’t on the bridge!” Daniel burst out, eyes blazing. Jack sat perfectly still, waiting as Daniel clenched and unclenched his hands in anguish until he calmed.

“I was asleep in my quarters. And then I _wasn’t,_ ” he said softly.

“Sleeping or...,” Jack let the words drift.

“Or,” Daniel said wryly. “Ask me your questions, _I have no answers_ ,” he laughed sharply.

The shower stopped and both men turned towards the closed door at the scraping sound of metallic rings sliding along the bar.

“I should go,” Daniel said, standing and smoothing his pants.

“Come again?” Jack asked.  The bathroom door opened, outlining steamy curves.

“Well, if you insist!” said the woman with a playful grin, walking right through Daniel to Jack.

Daniel smiled and shook his head, heading for the door. He glanced back; dark, wet hair snaked down her back as she wrapped herself around her husband. Maybe this was all the answer he needed.


End file.
